


In which Janus is self depricating

by Connor_sugarcubes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connor_sugarcubes/pseuds/Connor_sugarcubes
Summary: And Logan won't allow it.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 14





	In which Janus is self depricating

**Author's Note:**

> Few notes  
> Janus is a Naga (love the danger noodle)  
> Logan is a Dragon but he has lost his draconic form (common in dragons who become attached to life forms rather than inanimate objects)

"Janus are you ok?" I asked running my hand through my disheveled hair. 

He lay curled in a ball in the corner of his room, the few scales that were visible were glittering in the light.

"leave me alone," his breath hitched, "can't see me like this. I don't deserve your kindness or your time or your love or anything. I deserve to rot in a ditch."

He was rambling again. This time it wasn't cute. This time hurt so bad. 

I could feel a growl rise up my throat, who told him he was unworthy of basic things? Why does he think he's a burden? He's not. He's so easy to care about.

I knelt down in front of him. He flinched. 

"Jan baby you're not a burden. You're so wonderful and kind. I'd give you the world if I could. It's be the least you deserve." My heart ached as I spoke.

"I don't deserve that. You'll see soon. Everyone does eventually." He had tears rolling down his face. 

I wish I could kill those who hurt him, not that he'd let me. He's so against violence.

"Honey I'm not leaving you. I love you. Look at the scale armour you made for me when I lost my dragon form. You wouldn't even let me pay you!" I held his chin up so he would look at me, "that's how kind you are. You don't see it but you're so sweet and kind and talented and I am so glad I met you. And I'm so lucky you love me too. I can't imagine life without you." Even more tears ran down his face wetting my hand.

"Logan it's my fault you lost your dragon form! I've been waiting for you to realise but you never will," he'd pulled his face from my hand by now and was facing the wall beside him, "you should leave before you lose anything else because of me."

I could feel my heart break. He thought it was his fault.

"Sweetheart the signs were there many years before we met, there's no way you're to blame." Which was true, I just stupidly ignored them till it was too late. 

"B..but it didn't happen till we got together. I thought it was something I did." He turned back to me his tears slowing, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Oh sweetie the process had already started, I was already growing attached. That's not on you. But for the record even if it was your fault, which it really isn't, I wouldn't care. I love you and I would give up my draconic form willingly to be with you." I gently pulled him into a hug. 

"Love you too Logan." He said finally uncurling his tail from around him. 

He stretched out standing on his tail, still holding me causing me to wrap my legs around his waist to stop myself from falling. Not that he'd drop me.

"So does my Naga sweetheart want to watch Thor Ragnarok? I'll make popcorn!" I offered him his favourite movie and snack already knowing his next words.

"I'll get the hot chocolate and coffee!" He said with a grin.


End file.
